An Unexpected Turn Of Events
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Post 2x16 I stared at that little pink plus sign, knowing that my life was about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the small, white stick shocked. This piece of plastic was about to change my life forever. That little plus sign had just changed my life forever.

"Bay?" I heard Regina's voice call out. "Where are you." Hearing her footsteps get closer I quickly shoved the pregnancy test under my pillow.

"There you are." I quickly looked up as she approached the doorway. "I saw your car out front. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Uh-um I didn't feel good so I came home." Well that part was true. I had decided to come home after throwing up in a trash can. Twice.

"Oh no. What's the matter?." She reached out, placing her hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

At that exact moment my stomach decided it didn't want to comply with me and instead wanted to empty out the contents of my stomach for the third time. In less than thirty second I was in the bathroom, heaving out water while kneeling at the toilet. I felt someone hold back my hair.

"Oh my god Bay." I looked up and accepted the paper towel Regina held out towards me, hastily wiping my mouth.

"Really it's nothing. It's probably just a stomach bug. One of those twenty four hour virus things."

"Well all I know right now is that you need to go to bed." She helped me up from my position on the floor. "I have to go back to work. Whitney needs me to do something, so I'll probably be home late. But I'll call Angelo and maybe he could come home early and make you soup or something."

"It's okay." I answered spreading toothpaste on my toothbrush as I began brushing away the awful taste of vomit in my mouth.

"No it's not okay. You're sick and I can't just leave you here alone."

"Well then maybe you could drive me home? I think mom's there. Maybe I could stay there tonight or something so you guys won't have to worry about me"

"Sure honey." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you don't have to. I'm sure that Angelo will be able to come home a little earlier. And I'll try not to be too late. You don't have to go."

"I want to go. If that's okay with you." I looked to her for approval. I didn't want this to hurt her feelings but I just really wanted to be home right now. I wanted my mom's shoulder to cry on. I wanted her to tell me it was okay. But most of all I just wanted to forget what was happening and I knew I couldn't do that here right now."

"Okay." She said finally sending me a small smile. "That's fine. Why don't you go pack a bag?"

…

Thirty minutes later I found myself lying in my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mom hadn't been home, instead I had come home to my dad reading a newspaper in the living room who told me she was out grocery shopping. After lying to him about my so called stomach bug I had rushed upstairs.

I was at a loss of what to do. I couldn't tell anyone. I just couldn't. I know my mom would freak out and most likely burst into tears. And my dad, well it wouldn't be even three seconds before he would be out the door looking for Ty ready to kill him. Now really was not the time for this to happen. Not with Angelo finding his baby, Toby about to get married, my dad recovering from his heart attack, Regina just out of rehab, and Ty just back from war.

Of course neither of us had meant for this to happen. We had been careful. Or at least we had tried to be. But there was no denying the fact that I was pregnant and that it was Ty's.

Placing a hand on my still flat stomach I looked down at it in amazement. There was a baby in there. A living being. True it was probably the size of a kidney bean, but a living thing nonetheless. It was a baby that I had helped create. A baby that me and Ty had created.

This was supposed to be an incredible moment in a person's life. But for me it was anything but. I wasn't ready. I definitely wasn't ready. A baby deserved to have two loving parents who could take care of it no matter what, who wanted it no matter what. But that wasn't the case for me. I could barely take care of myself much less another human being.

"Hey." I was thrust out of my thoughts by the sound of a new voice followed by the sound of footsteps entering my room.

I looked up to find Daphne coming in holding a tray. "Hey."

"I heard you were sick." She said. "I made you my famous grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of chamomile tea."

"Thanks." I said as she set the tray on my dresser.

"Well I guess I'll be going." I heard Daphne say as I buried my head in my pillow.

"Daphne. Wait." She turned around, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm not really sick."

"What do you mean your not really sick." She said looking pretty confused. "John told me you were throwing up and that's why my mom dropped you off here. He said you have the stomach flu or something." She sat down next to me on my bed.

"Well I mean that's kind of true. The throwing up part that it. I was throwing up. But I'm pretty sure I don't have the stomach flu."

"What are you trying to get at here Bay?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

I sighed, this definitely was not an easy thing to do. "Remember how a few weeks ago I told you that me and Ty were going to sleep together."

"Uh huh."

"Well we did. And it was great. A lot of fun."

"Get to the point. I don't think I really need to hear about you and Ty's sexual activities."

"Well a week after that I missed my period."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying."

"And I've been throwing up all the time."

"Bay."

"I took a pregnancy test." I took a deep breath. "Daphne I'm pregnant."

'You can't be. You can't be pregnant." I heard her exclaim as she attempted to sign as fast as she was talking. "I mean those test aren't always accurate. They can be wrong."

I let out another sigh before answering. I definitely was not expecting denial on her part. "Daphne I'm sure. In the five years since I've gotten my period I've never been late not once. Especially not three weeks late."

"Well did you use protection?"

"Yeah. I mean he used a condom but I wasn't on the pill. I wasn't really expecting having sex."

"Well are you sure it's Ty's?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes I'm sure!" I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "I told you that he was going to be my first. And he was. And we only had sex that one time."

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands in defense. "I was only making sure." After a minute of silence she looked over at me. "Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I never thought in a million years that something like this would happen to me. I never thought that I could be eligible for Teen Mom."

She shot me a sympathetic look. "Did you tell John and Katherine yet?"

"Are you crazy. They're going to flip out."

"Well you're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Believe me I know. But I don't think I can just yet."

"Well does Ty know?"

I brought my knees to my chest. "No. You're the first to know. Congratulations." I added sarcastically.

"Bay you have to tell him!"

"You think I don't know. But how can I? I mean the guy just got back from war. He's still going through so much. I don't think now's a really good time to tell him he's going to be a father. God knows how he's going to react."

"No matter what you have to tell him Bay. He deserves to know. Trust me he's going to be a lot more upset the later he finds out about this."

"You won't tell him right?" I lifted my head from between my knees to look at her in the eye.

"No. Of course not. It's up to you to tell him. Whenever that may be. But I don't think you should wait that long. I really don't."

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him soon I promise. I know that he deserves to know."

Another moment of silence passed and Daphne broke it once again. "Are you going to keep it?"

"If by keep it you mean am I not going to get rid of it then yes." I glanced down at my stomach. "I'm not going to get rid of it. I can't" I paused. "Even though this isn't what I wanted for myself right now I don't think I have it in me to get an abortion."

"Well are you going to keep it keep it?"

"I don't know Daphne. I really don't know."

"It'll be okay." she rubbed my back gently.

And for once I really hoped that she was right.

**So this is my first Switched At Birth story. Should I continue?**

**This is going to be a short story if I continue it. A few chapters. Maybe 10 at the most.**

**Let me know what you guys thought.**

**I tried to keep the people in character as much as I could.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Mary Beth leaned against the game booth as I tried to put all my energy into straightening the prizes.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired that's all. Still recovering from that stomach bug." I had spent the past two days in bed puking my guts out. It was called morning sickness for no absolute reason. In fact mornings were probably the only time I wasn't as sick as I was any other time of the day. Over the course of the last couple of days I had thrown up more times that I could count. It had gotten so bad that my mom had insisted on taking me to the doctor. But of course I couldn't let that happen. It had taken some convincing but I had finally managed to persuade her from making me make the trip to the hospital.

So now even though I wasn't feeling my best, I had decided to come in for work. I had already had those two days off and missing another day would have just worried my mom even more than she already was. So I had headed to Maui Kansas at promptly nine o'clock this morning and had thrown up in the trash can fifteen minutes later. I was really hoping that these stupid symptoms would ease up soon. It was really getting on my nerves.

"Well shouldn't you be home-"

"Hold that thought" As I felt another wave of nausea coming on I quickly made my way out of the booth and made a dash for the nearest garbage can.

As I threw up the cereal I had for breakfast that morning I felt someone gently pull my hair back. Lifting my head and turning around I expected to see Mary Beth, but instead standing in front of me was Ty, one of the many people I was trying to avoid

"Bay." His face was scrunched up in confusion as he looked at me.

"Ugh" I silently groaned to myself, making my way back to the station with Ty at my heels.

"Bay." I heard him say again. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

Before answering I pulled out a pack a tissues from my purse and wiped my mouth with it, popping a few pieces of gum in my mouth before I turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me. Tell me what's going on." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nothing's going on."

"Um I'm pretty sure something is going on considering the fact that you just, I don't know, threw up."

"I'm still getting over that stupid stomach bug." I had gotten really good at lying. Well telling that lie, rather. It had been like the millionth time that I had said it. And with every time I was getting better at it.

"You shouldn't be at work. And you need to go to the doctor. It's been a few days now."

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to the doctor. I feel a whole lot better."

"That back there was not feeling a whole lot better."

"Ty I'm feeling better. Ugh it was just a slip up. By tomorrow I'll be good as new." I said with a sigh. I hated lying to him and everyone else. But I had to and it would make the process a whole lot better if everything just stopped asking so many questions.

"Fine. But I don't want you at work today then. Come on I'll drive you home."

"Really it's fine." Looking over at him I knew he wasn't buying it and he wasn't going to let up until he got his way. "Look I really just don't feel like going home right now. And I feel like its just best for me to keep working right now. I already just took two days off."

"I'm sure Mac won't mind if he sees that you're sick."

"I know." I sent him a small smile. "But really I want to work. And maybe I'll leave early. But right now I just want to stay."

I could tell he still didn't look convinced. "If you're sure. But when you want to leave you can give me a call. I'll give you a ride home."

"I'm sure I'll be fine but if I need to I will." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Maybe I'll stop by later."

"Okay. Feel better and call me." He began walking off.

"Will do. Bye." I kept waving until I couldn't see him anymore. When I was sure he was out of sight I let out a sight of relief. That had been really hard. Keeping the biggest thing going on in my life from everyone except Daphne was getting really hard and I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up for.

…

"Mom? Dad?" I called out swing my bag onto the kitchen table As I made my way into the house. "Mom? Dad? Toby?"

"They're all out." Daphne walked into the kitchen with a towel on her head. It seemed like she had just gotten out of the shower. " Toby's out with Nikki doing some kind of wedding stuff and John and Kathryn are at the country club having dinner with Coto and his wife." She made a face.

I pulled up a seat at the counter and sat down. I was really tired after a long day of standing trying to attract customers. "What's going on there? Did you find something out?" I asked plucking an apple from the bowl on the countertop. I hadn't eaten all day in fear of throwing up whatever would go inside me and I was starved.

"Well." She smiled over at me, excitedly. "Me and Jace did but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course. Spill."

"Okay well it turns out that Coto was sleeping with one of the interns at the office, Parker."

"No way" I remarked, shocked at the information.

"Uh huh. And get this. She's pregnant with his baby. Well me and Jace anonymously sent him a message telling him that we knew. And we got him to veto the Abstinence partition."

"That was you? Daphne that's great.""I know." She said and I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face was quickly gone.

"Daphne what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well yeah but not this way."

"Daphne-"

"No it's just that I've been wanting this to happen for a really long time and now that it finally has I feel sort of guilty. I mean haven't we just stooped to his level?" She leaned her head against her hand on the table.

"No you haven't. Think about how much this is going to help people. Preaching abstinence in school is not going to keep teenagers from having sex. I mean look at me. Look where I've ended up. If someone told me the horrors of having sex." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me I would have still done it."

"Bay." She began.

"No Daphne I accept it now. I mean how was I supposed to know that a condom wasn't supposed to be enough. We used that kind of protection and I still ended up pregnant. Teenagers need to know the risks of having sex. And you just made that happen for a whole lot of people."

"Thanks." She brought her hand to her chin, signing it. "I really need that." She looked at me. "And Bay don't worry everything will work out."

"I really hope so."

"It will. Sure people are going to be surprised and shocked at first. But that's normal. Everyone will be there for you. Ty, John, Kathryn, my mom, Toby, Angelo." She paused. "And me. I know we haven't had the best relationship this past year, well the past couple of years with Carlton, Noah, Emmet, and Liam. But I'm here for you and I will always be here for you. I'm happy that you came to me about this. You can come to me about anything." She placed her hand on top of mine. "You can trust me,"

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem." She reciprocated the smile. "So have you told Ty yet?"

"No." I answered sighing. "But don't worry. I know I have to soon. I saw him this morning and I realize that I can't keep it from him. I was thinking that I'd go over there tonight or something and talk to him. But"

"But what?"

'"I'm just scared about how he'll react. I mean this is really big news. And I don't know what he'll say or what he'll think."

"Bay Ty cares about you. And yeah this is something huge. But you can count on him. I've known him my whole life and he isn't the kind of guy to just leave when things get tough."

"I really hope so."

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"So where are you headed tonight?" I gave her outfit a once over. She was wearing a short skirt with a blouse tucked in.

She smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Well look at what you're wearing."

"Is it to much?" She did a slight twirl.

"No you look great. But I would rethink the hair."

She brought her hand to her head. "Ugh I almost forgot I still have to do my hair."

"Hot date tonight?" I asked winking.

She looked down and blushed. "It's nothing. Jace and I are just going to go grab a bite to eat."

"There is no just grabbing a bite with that boy. Are you going on a date." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"When did this happen? And more importantly how did I not know about this?"

"Well nothing's official yet. We've just hung out a few times. And made out. A lot." I laughed as she tried to hold back her smile.

"So is he like a good kisser?"

"Bay!" She exclaimed as she blushed again. "But yeah, he is."

"Well I'm sure that tonight's your night." I said hopping off the kitchen stool. ""Have fun tonight. I'm going to go take a nap before I go see Ty tonight." I began walking towards the stairs.

"Bay?" I heard her call out as I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I hope everything goes okay tonight."

"Thanks Daphne." I smiled at her. "And I hope your date goes not to have too much fun." I said with a wink.

"Bay!"

…

After a long and much needed nap, I got up at seven o'clock and pulled on a pair of shorts and a top. I contemplated on what I should wear for approximately ten seconds before I realized there really was no proper attire a person could wear when they were about to go tell someone they were about to be a father, especially not when that said person was definitely not expecting the news.

The whole car ride to the base was filled with all different types of thoughts running through my mind.

_How would he take it?_

_Would he freak out?_

_Would he be happy about it?_

_Would he refuse to believe that the baby was his?_

With all these thoughts going through my head I didn't even realize I had made it to the base when I saw that I had almost missed my turn.

"May I help you?" Asked the guy sitting in the booth.

"Um yeah I'm here to see Ty Mendoza." I answered as I stopped the car before the unmoving lever thing.

He nodded in response and lifted the board, allowing me to pass through.

Getting out of my car I was still contemplating in my head if it was the right thing to do. I though about the options I still had. Well the obvious one was that I tell him and the other one was that I don't. And the only way that would work was if I wasn't pregnant. But I was. And the thought of getting rid of the baby had crossed my mind. But I was sure that it's not what I wanted to do. I knew that I would never be able to live with myself if I went and got the abortion. The truth was that I needed to toughen up and face this problem head on.

And that's exactly what I was thinking when I opened the door to Ty's room, praying that his roommate wouldn't be there.

"Bay?" Ty asked surprised as he got up off his bed. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I said I would, didn't I" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah but you didn't call so I assumed you weren't coming."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I fell asleep and I forgot."

"Are you feeling better?" He motioned for me to take a seat.

"Yeah, a lot better actually." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"That's good." There was a moment of silence between us before he spoke up again. "So is there something you need to talk about?"

"Why? Does it seem like I need to talk to you about something?" I got out quickly. Was I being that obvious that I was hiding something. I mean if he was picking something up then maybe other people would be able to too.

"No." He answered looking at me weird. 'It just seems like you have something to say."

"Actually I do." I answered truthfully. "And it's something kinda big."

"Bay you know you can tell me anything." He placed his hand on top of mine. "Anything." He repeated.

"I know. But I just don't know how you're going to take what I'm about to tell you."

"Bay I can handle it. Don't worry."

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, _I thought. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hey guys! Tell me what you thought. Do you guys think I should continue? **

**And thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciated them! I want to say thank you to Sibuna4260, qi, Depthsofthemind, NC95, palominoquarter, and BekaRoo for taking the time to comment.**

**Your guy's reviews and follows and favorites really inspired me to write this chapter fast. I'm really enjoying writing this story and its really easy for me to write it unlike some of the other stories I've written.**

**And I really really want to keep everyone in character. I really don't like SAB stories where that isn't true at all. So if you guys see something that doesn't follow through with that, don't hesitate in telling me! **


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Ty looked at me,. It wasn't hard to tell that he was as confused as anything. And who could blame him. I wasn't exactly informing him on what I just had for dinner. No I had just told him life changing, life altering news. It was completely normal for him to react this way. I just had no idea what his next reaction would be like.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated again slowly. I watched his face closely, trying to see if the phrase had any different effect on him this time.

"Pregnant?" He asked, still clearly confused.

"Yes Ty. Pregnant." I sighed. How many times was I going to have to confirm it. The more times I said it the more real it became, the more terrifying it became.

"You're pregnant?"

Okay now I was officially losing it. Anything was better than this. Denial, hurt, shock. But not confusion and indifference. It was killing me. I mean I wanted a reaction out of him already. Whatever the verdict was I was ready to take it. I mean what other choice did I have?

"Listen if you need me to go so you can have some time to think about it, then that's totally fine. I can go." I said backing up towards the door.

"No wait Bay." he said, finally coming out of his dazed state, rubbing his eyes like he had just awoken from a really long nap "Don't go."

"It's okay. I really don't mind."

'No. I just needed some time."

"Again that's totally fine. Take as much time as you need. Preferably before nine months though." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Bay."

"Ty really it's fine. I can see you need time. And I can give it to you. I can't expect you to react right away, can I?" There went another awkward laugh.

"Bay." He sighed "You just caught me off guard."

I look down at my nails. I really needed to paint them. The stress that I'd been under the past few days definitely was not good for them, considering I'd nearly picked off all the polish "Well you didn't exactly give me an answer."

He let out another sigh. Sighs had become a big part of my life lately. "Are you sure?" He said getting up off the bed and walking towards me until there was just an inch of space between us.

"Pretty sure. I mean I didn't go to the doctor or anything but I took a test."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Is that really accurate though?"

"I was late too. The symptoms all match up. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Did you tell you're parents?"

"No. You and Daphne are the only people that know."

A moment of silence passed between us. The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked finally breaking silence.

"I don't know how this happened." He finally said. "I mean I thought we were careful."

"We were. I mean we used a condom. But they're not a hundred percent." And then I quickly added. "I swear you're the only person I've had sex with."

And suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. "God Bay did you really think I was going to ask you if I was the father." His nostrils flamed in anger. If it was under any other circumstances I would have taken a moment to appreciate how hot he looked right about now. But something told me that right now was not the right time for those types for those types of thoughts. "I mean did you really think I would think that low of you."

I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. "I just wanted to makes sure, I didn't want there to be any questions or doubts."

"There weren't any questions or doubts." I could tell he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Listen Ty, I'm sorry if I offended you. But I'm not sorry I wanted to clarify things. I didn't think that you thought that but I still had to say it." I paused. "This is something really big to just spring on you. And I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me right now or if you want some space." I quickly wiped away some of the tears that were threatening to roll down my face at any minute.

His expression softened. "Bay." He took a deep breath and grabbed one of my hands. "Bay there's no way I'm going to leave you alone, especially not now. This is something that was caused by the both of us. So the both of us will handle this. Together." He looked me in the eyes and sighed. "Now I'm sure this isn't something we wanted or even expected right now. But I guess everything happens for a reason, right?" He chuckled slightly as his thumb gently stroked my hand. "I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. No matter what you decide to do. I'm going to support any decision that you make."

I couldn't help but give him a smile after that. Here I was preparing for the worst. That was exactly what I needed to hear. "I can't get rid of it. I just can't."

He smoothed out a piece of my hair that had been sticking out. "You don't have to."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You don't have to any of this alone. We'll figure it out. It'll all turn out fine."

Tears were once again present but only this time they were streaming down my face. I hadn't let myself cry over the last few days. I had convinced myself that I had to stay strong. I had to put up a strong front. And the moment that I had broken just had to be when I was with him. When I was near Ty, especially these last few weeks I'd been tough. I'd never let him see my vulnerable side. I never really let anyone see my vulnerable side. "I don't see how it will. I mean you just came back after a year in Afghanistan. Things had just gotten semi normal with us and then this happens. I'm seventeen Ty. I just spent a year fighting to go to a deaf school. Now I don't even know if I'm going to be able to go back to school. For the past two years nothing in my life has been stable." I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "And I'm pretty sure the same can be said for you. We can't expect to bring a baby into this mess."

This time Ty caught the single tear that had begun it's journey down my face, mixing itself with the mascara that I was wearing with his thumb. "We don't have to decide anything right now. But I need you to listen to me." He took both of may hands in his. "Bay I promise no matter what happens you can count on me. I'm always going to be here. Always."

"This is going to ruin everything for you." I said, my lip quivering.

"No it isn't." He lifted my chin so that I faced him. "Hey. No it isn't. When I saw you that day in Maui Kansas, I didn't know if I should have went up to you or not. I was in a bad place." He took a deep breath. "A really bad place and I didn't want to suck you into that. But I took the chance and these last few weeks have been amazing and I wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world. What I'm trying to say is, I didn't expect to run into you that day, but I did and because of that we" He motioned between the two of us. "happened again. We don't know what the future is going to bring. And that's just it. We can't expect anything. We don't know what'll happen, so we can't expect that something bad will."

"I guess I just need some time" I laughed through my tears. "I guess I'm the one who's needed to process it all along."

He smiled and just stared at me. "I love you." he finally said.

To say that caught me off guard would be an understatement. "What?" I whispered, convinced that I must be hearing things.

"I. Love. You." He repeated again slowly, leaning towards me."

I closed my eyed and sighed. "How do I know you're not just saying that because of the situation we're in? How do I know you're not just convincing yourself of that just to make things a whole lot easier."

He frowned. 'Bay I'm not just saying that because you're pregnant. And yeah I guess my timings a little off. But I've wanted to tell you that since that day you gave me that poster before I left. I was going to tell you but you stopped me. And I don't blame you. I was leaving and it wasn't the right time. But Bay when I saw you again, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been back for a few months and I hadn't come and seen you for what I thought was a good reason. So I thought it was pure luck that I had run into you at Maui Kansas. And when I heard about your car I just knew it had to be something pushing us together." He let out a slight chuckle "As cheesy as that sounds."

A small smile began to form on my face as I listened to him.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "You helped me so much. It was like I was in this hole and you helped me crawl out of it. You showed me that I could be the person I once was again. And Bay believe me when I say I love you, I mean it."

"I'm glad I was never able to get those pastries." Is what I said with a smile before my lips crashed against. He didn't hesitate in kissing back.

"So." he said pulling away. "How exactly do you think you're parents will react to this news?"

I sighed. "Honestly not very well. You know my dad."

He laughed. "Oh I know you're dad."

"But I know that they'll come around. I mean they have to." And then I added in a smaller voice, "Right?" I looked at him for an answer.

"Of course, you're parents love you."

"Well speaking of my parents I should probably get going. I don't want things to be any worse than they already will be." I picked up my bag off the bed and swung it over my shoulder as I began walking towards the door. 'And Ty?" I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I said smiling. "I've been wanting to say that for a while." I admitted as I turned around quickly, but not fast enough to miss the grin plastered on his face.

…

I pulled into the driveway as the sky was beginning to darken. I stayed in my car for a good two minutes staring into the kitchen window. The lights were still on and I could see the silhouettes of my parents sitting at the table. I could tell it was just the two of them. They were probably eating dinner. I knew that they were both supposed to be home late today and my mom tried to have dinner together as a family as long as it was possible. Even if it was late and most of the family was missing.

Now seemed like a good time as any to tell them. I mean it was better, I had already told Ty and that had went better than expected so maybe telling my parents would too.

I though of Ty's words from earlier.

"_They love you." _He had said.

And there was no doubt in my mind that that was true. They were my parents and I knew that they loved me. We had been through so much these past couple of years with the switch and my dad's heart attack. Both of these things had been extremely difficult and we had all gotten through them as a family. And I knew in my heart that I would not be able to go through with what I was going through right now without the help and support of my family.

So with a deep breath I turned my key to turn off the ignition and got out of the car.

Trust me a part of me was trying to convince the other part out of what I was about to do. But I knew that I had to be brave because I knew what I was about to do was the most terrifying thing I had ever done in my whole entire life.

With another deep breath I pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." I hear my mother chirp. "Are you hungry? I made chili. You're favorite."

"Hey sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" My dad said.

Not answering any of their questions I kept walking towards where they were sitting before opening my mouth to speak.

"Mom dad, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Okay I'm kind of embarrassed of this chapter. It was too emotional and dramatic in my opinion. I really don't like how the part where Bay tells Ty is written. Do you guys think I made Ty too mushy gushy? Do you think I made the moment over dramatic? Is Bay too emotional? Tell me the truth.**

**Well I would have fixed it but I really wanted to put up a chapter for you guys to read. You don't understand how much I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. They're the whole reason I wrote this. I probably would have delayed posting it had it not been for you guys! **

**I want to thank Amy, eva505, RebornRose1992, Leppy99, vanilla-rain1, openupyourhearttonight, RealJennEstrada, Guest, Vero Diaz, Izzyk95, Chest, Guest, palominoquarter, Sibuna4260, EyesOnFire1, and BekaRoo so so so so much for reviewing! Every single review meant so much to me!**

**So Tell me what you guys thought! Cinstructive criticism is welcome****J **


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it honey?" My mom asked softly as she got up from her seat and walked towards me. I knew she could tell that I was nervous. "You know you can tell us anything, right?" She put her arm around me.

I had wanted this whole thing to go smoothly. But I was just now realizing telling my parents seemed to be a lot harder than telling Daphne or even Ty. These were the people who raised me. They infused my mind with their value and their beliefs. They taught me everything I knew. And in my heart I knew what I was about to tell them would crush them. It felt like what I was about to tell them was going to go against everything they had sought out to teach me. And all those thoughts were what was prompting the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh honey." I heard my father say. It was clear he could see the tears welling up in my eyes. "Your mother's right. We're hear to listen to whatever you have to say."

I sighed. It was now or never. "I don't know how to tell you this." I wiped away a few tears. "And I know you're going to be so disappointed in me."

"Bay." My mother prompted softly.

"I'm pregnant." It all came out so fast. The words just spilled out of my mouth. It was like my brain knew that I would chicken out so it convinced my mouth to just get the job done because it knew that my heart wouldn't be able to take the reactions.

Both my parents just stared at me for a few seconds before my dad finally spoke up. "Excuse me?" He said while my mother just continued to stare at me. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant." I repeated. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. I really don't. I was careful. I was so sure that we were careful."

"Is it Ty's? My mother asked, finally breaking out of her daze. It seemed like there was no emotion present on her face. Like my news had drained everything from her.

"Yeah." I whispered. "It's Ty's"

"I'm going to kill him." My dad exclaimed. His face turned redder by the second.

"Dad." I began to respond.

But he cut me off. "How dare he do this to my little girl." I had the urge to put my hands over my ears just to avoid all the screaming. "He is not going to get away with this. No way in hell is he going to get away with this." It was probably the maddest I had ever seen my dad get. I had never in my life heard him yell so loud.

"Dad!" I said trying to my make my voice louder to match his. "It's not only his fault."

"Yes it is Bay. He should have known better!"

"Enough!" Screamed a voice louder than both of us combined.

We both turned to look at my mother, amazed.

"Enough." she repeated. Turning to my dad she said, "We need to all calm down and hear the whole story first." She turned her attention to me. "Bay. Honey are you sure? I mean are you positive that you're pregnant?"

I sighed. I guess I was a little relieved that my mother had finally began to participate in the tense conversation. But the thing was, I had known my dad was going to react like that. I knew who he was going to put all the blame on. But my mother. Well I knew that my mom's reaction was the one that was going to get me. "Well I didn't go to the doctor if that's what you're asking. But I'm pretty sure."

"Oh Bay." Her mother exhaled before collapsing in a chair. "How did this happen." She repeated softly, burying her head in her hands.

This was exactly what I was afraid of. This was the reaction that I had been dreading. "I don't know mom. I wish I did." I said as the tears began to flow freely.

"Oh honey. Oh Bay." I heard my mom say as she got up. "Don't cry."

"I don't know what to do. I feel like my life is over."

"No it's not." She wrapped her arm around me. "No it's not." She said again, turning my chin so that I could look her in the eye. "I'm here for you. You're father's here for you." She snuck a glance at my dad who was standing just a foot away, arm crossed in anger. "Right John?"

He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Of course." He joined our hug and kissed the top of my head. "Of course I'm here for you. We are all going to be here for you no matter what. Yes I'm upset by this whole thing but not enough to let you deal with this all on your own."

"No matter what you decide to do." My mother added. "We're on your side. No one's but yours."

"Thanks." I said slightly pulling away from the embrace. "I'm sorry for putting you guys in this situation and I really don't deserve you guys. You're the best parents in the world." I took a deep breath. "I know that this is going to change my life and I don't even know if it's the most practical decision to make in these circumstances. But I don't think I can get rid of this baby."

"That's fine." My mom brushed a strand of hair off of my face. "That is totally fine."

"Whatever you want honey." My dad said. "And to be honest I don't think I would be able to be on board with the decision to get an abortion."

"But what will this do to your carrer." I ran a hand across my face. "What will this mean for your chances of reelction."

"We don't need to worry about that right now. And really that's not important right now. My daughers future is way more important than another term in office." He paused. "You are way more important than another term in office. My family always comes first."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too honey." My mom replied pulling me into another hug.

…

Standing outside the door to top Angelo's apartment, I attempted to control the shaking in my leg. Telling my parents last week had been really hard. But their support had really given me the motivation to wake up this morning and decided that I could do it. I could take on whatever was to come my way these next few months, a little less than nine to be exact. And well the first part in doing that would be telling everyone that I was pregnant. And next on the list was Regina.

I was scared to tell her too. True, a little less than my parenst but terrified nonethess. My apernts had been there my whole life. Regina had just begun to be apart of it over the last couple of years. I didn't want this occurrence to change her view of me, her birth daugher. My relationship with her had just begun to improve, I didn't want anything to get into the way of that.

"Bay." Refgina exclaimed opening the front door. "What a suprise. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah." I let out a small smile. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Well there went another lie, hopefully one of the last of many that I had been telling.

"Well I'm glad you acme over. Sit. I'll get you something to drink. Coffee?"

"Actually." I said looking down at my hands. "I was hoping that I could talk to you."

"Oh." She took a seat on the couch. "Does this have anything to do with you staying at your house?"

"Kind of." I said. "There's actually a reason for that."

"So you won't be coming back here?"

"No." I sighed. "I won't. And there's a reason and I'm really scarec to tell you because I don't how you'll react and ugh I am really really scared to tell you." I rambled.

"Bay." Regina said placing her hand on top if mine reassuringly. "There is nothing that you can't tell me." I inhaled, taking another deep breath. "I'm" I started to say but stopped. It should get easier, announcing this little piece of information. But instead it was getting harder to say every time I said it.

"Bay." Regina prompted. "You can tell me anything remember."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" She asked running a hand through her hair. "You're pregnant." She stated this time.

"Yup."

"Oh Bay." She stood up. "How did this happen? Have you told you're parents? Is Ty the father?"

This time I let out a deep breath before attempting to answer all of her questions. "I don't know. Yes. And yes, why does everyone keep asking me that. Do I seem like a slut or something?"

"No honey." She took a seat next to me. "Of course not. It just comes as a shock. What are you going to do?"

'I don't know. I really don't." I said burying my face in my hands. "I just feel like I'm disappointing everyone. This was not supposed to happen."

She wrapped a hand around my shoulder. "There are just some things in life we don't want or expect to happen. And we just can't do anything to stop they're not what we wanted or even plan for ourselves but they turn out to be just what we need."

'I don't know if a baby is exactly what I need right now." I straightened up to look at her. "I don't think anybody really needs a baby at seventeen."

"That's true. But Bay I'm sure everything will turn out okay. You have so many people supporting you."

"I guess."

She rubbed circles ito my back as I went back into my previous position. "Did you talk to Ty?"

"Uh huh. He was really supportive. But I feel like he thinks he has to be because of me. I mean I really messed up his life."

"No you didn't. This is not your fault."

"It's like I want to convince myself of that but I can't. This situation is just so messed up. I mean he's in the army." I turned my head. "And he just came back from war and I just spring this onto him."

"Bay I know Ty and I know he can handle a whoel lot more than you probably think he can. He's been through a lot."

"I just don't know."

"Honey I know this is really overwhelming for you right now. And that's to be expected. But I promise you everything will turn out and settle down. You'll make the decision that will be best suited for you and believe me Ty will be there for you every step of the way."

"Thanks Regina." I reached out for a hug. "I really needed that. And thank you for being so undertsanding."

"Of course."

As I walked out of the apartment I realized how luck I was to have all these people in my life. Not everyone could be surrounded with such caring people at a time like this. And I was so appreciative for every single person.

…

"Hey." I rolled over on my bed to see Daphne walking in. "What's up. Coming home from a hot date with the coffe guy?" I said with a wink.

But the lack of a smile on her face let me know something was up.

"What's wrong Daphne? What happened?"

"Nothing's really wrong. It's just that I'm so confused."

I scooted closer to her on the bed. "Trust me I know confusing." I pointed to my stomach. "Now tell me."

She sighed. "I got a text from Wike."

"Wilke?" I asked confused. "Isn't he in boarding school somewhere?"

"He is. But he's coming down for a couple of weeks before the wedding. You know because he's Toby's best man."

"So what'd he say?"

"He said he couldn't wait to catch up and he missed me."

"What's the problem with that?"

"I don't know. It's just that I started seeing Jace and I feel like this is just going to make things so much more complicated. Him coming back."

"Why?" I didn't really know what had happened between the two of them. All I knew was that they had broken up because Wilke was heading off to boarding school. Daphne had never really brought him up before, with me at least. But we had gotten closer ove rthe past few weeks.

"Because it's kind of like we didn't break up because we wanted too. It was more like we had too. I mean we had no choice. So now I don't know how its going to feel now that he's going to be back. I don't even know if the feelings are still there anymore."

"Well do you want them to be there," I signed slowly.

"No." she said before pausing. "I don't know." She admitted. "It's been a while and now there's Jace and he's a great guy and I really like him. And I just don't know anymore."

"Well I don't think you'll ever really be able to be sure until he comes back. And I guess you'll have to see how it goes from there."

"Yeah." She said sighing. "You're probably right. So how did telling my mom go." She said changing the subject.

"Surprisingly well actually. I feel like everyone's being so understanding about it and I don't deserve any of it."

"Bay this is not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this from happening."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. But it has to be. It has to be someone's fault."

"You can't think of it like that. You can't think about it like it's some sort of msitake. Because it isn't. Yes you probably didn't want it to happen. But it's something that did happen to you. And the more you regret it, the worst it's going to be for you."

* * *

**So I have to say I'm so so so so so so extremely sorry that I'm updating after a month. I honestly don't know what happened. I was just so busy with summer homework and vacation and everything. **

**And now that school's starting I won't have as much time, but I feel like I'll be on more of a schedule so my updates will be a little more regular I hope. **

**But thank you to everyone who is sticking by with this story. I am definitely going to finish it within the upcoming months. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so sucky, I just wanted to put something up for you guys to read. It's kind of repetitive.**

**But I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for all of your amazing, incredible, and awesome reviews. Seriously you guys are the best. Every single reveiew just like makes my day and they're what prompt and encourage me to update. They bring out my guilt conscience lol. But I want to thank glockbell, Leenababy, eva505, qi, EyesOnFire1, danagirl3496, KayleneH, ILAK, palominoquarter, ShadowPixie4390, RebornRose1992, Siibuna4260, BekaRoo, Leppy99, Amy, nina-luvs-mnms, and the 3 guests who reviewed, you guys rock!**


End file.
